1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nose pad device of a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly one, which includes two nose pads capable of being easily adjusted in position according to the shape and size of the wearer's nose.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Common eyeglasses are equipped with two nose pads, which adjoin a middle portion of the frame to come into contact with the wearer's nose; thus, the wearer will feel comfortable when his/her nose is propping the eyeglasses. Nose pads are usually made of soft materials, and come in various designs to be used with eyeglasses for different purposes; for instance, nose pads of sport eyeglasses have openings thereon for air to flow through and for perspiration to drain easily. However, the nose pads of separate eyeglasses in the same design have the same size and intervening space, and therefore would cause the following problems:
1. If the wing of the wearer's nose has a relatively big width, the nose pads of a pair of eyeglasses will be pressed against the nose wing with two much pressure, and therefore will cause discomfort, make the wing of the nose become red and swollen, and suffer from bad blood circulation.
2. If the wing of the wearer's nose has a relatively small width, the nose pads can't be steadily propped on the nose, and in turn the eyeglasses may slip off often.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an adjustable nose pad device to overcome the above problems.